Old and Ancient
by Steampunk Kid
Summary: Modern Setting. Jovana Hazel Cranitz lives with her family in England where every year her family goes on a vacation trip. Along with that tradition comes the fact that someone must stay behind and take care of an old man who lives in a cottage nearby. This year it is Jo's turn and during this summer she comes across a mystery that has been buried for many years.


Old and Ancient

"Old and ancient. That's what they call him?" This wasn't heading in a very good direction, she could tell.

"Don't forget loopy!" Her younger brother quickly added poking his head into the room.

"Ben! Get out of our room now!" Her older sister shouted, throwing a sock at the door to emphasis her demand.

Yep. Definitely not a good direction.

"You're going to have loads of fun with Uncle Owen." Her older sister's voice rang with sarcasm that could be detected easily by even a mouse. "Tell him we all said hi!"

She collapsed on her bed and released a sigh of desperation. _Uncle Owen indeed! He wasn't even related to them! He was just some old quirk who her family took it upon themselves to look after him. He didn't even want them too._

"Isn't it illegal to constantly trespass on this guy's property?" She did not want to go.

"Oh rubbish! It's not illegal. He's an old man who can't take care of himself. If it weren't for us he would probably be put into a nursing home or something! And stop whining! You didn't want to come to Mexico anyway." Her sister neatly folded on of her turtleneck sweaters and placed it in her suitcase.

"Why should we care? He isn't even our uncle! Anyways, I'd rather go to Mexico than get stuck with some old coon!"

"Jovana Hazel Cranitz that's enough!" Jovana heard her sister snicker and frowned. She hated her name. Hated it! She always liked 'Heather' or 'Harmony' or something that began with an 'H'. But instead people enjoyed calling her 'Jo' or even worse 'Little Jo'. The horror.

"Yes Mom." She said quickly in order to avoid the lecture that was coming.

It didn't work.

"Uncle Owen is dear friend of our family and he will be treated with respect within this household! He is an elderly man that needs to be looked after, especially when we are gone! Now I will not hear any more complaints about the matter. Is that understood?"

Ana didn't want to nod her head. Didn't want to say yes. She wanted to continue arguing until they let her off the hook. But she knew it was useless, she wasn't going to get anywhere. So she nodded her head and admitted defeat, for now.

Her mother relaxed immediately and her oh-so-familiar smile appeared back on her face. She flung the kitchen towel she had been holding over her shoulder and then exited the room.

"We'll be leaving in about five minutes. Make sure you've double-checked everything you've packed Eva." Her mother instructed.

Ana groaned in frustration and plopped back down on her bed. Of course her sister got to go. She got everything she wanted, including a beautiful name: Evangeline Joy Cranitz.

Silence took control of the room for two minutes before Eva spoke.

"You're already packed?" Eva asked, back towards her as she continued stuffing her bag.

"Yep." Ana only packed the necessities, unlike her sister Eva who felt like she needed to have everything with her.

Silence returned for another minute, until Eva once again spoke.

"It might not be as bad as you think."

Ana took a moment to ponder this phrase, she sounded seriously. She pushed herself up and looked across the room.

"What do you mean?"

Eva had stopped packing and was now closing the door. Ana raised her eyebrows in confusion but remained silent. Once the door was shut Eva walked over to Ana's side of the room and stopped just in front of her. This was bizarre. She never came to her side of the room.

"You might meet someone there." She whispered.

Ana scoffed and jumped off the bed, she crossed to Eva's side of the room and turned to face her sister.

"You can't still be thinking about your imaginary friend, are you?" She crossed her arms.

Eva narrowed her eyes and straightened her shoulders, "He isn't imaginary!"

Ana shook her head and smirked, "Eva, it was funny the first time but this is-"

"It was not funny!" Eva shouted and stomped back to her side of the room. Ana swiftly moved back to hers. "He is real! He just didn't show up that day!"

"Or the next!" Ana shot back.

Eva threw up her arms in surrender. "Fine! You know what? Forget I said anything. I was trying to give you something fun to do while you're there but never mind! I hope you have a terrible time."

With that Eva zipped her suitcase shut, grabbed her purse, a purple bag and left the room in a rush.

"Move Ben!"

Ana looked up and saw Ben moving to get out of Eva's way. Once her sister left, Ben remained staring right back at her.

Ana couldn't help but relax as she stared at her little brother. The little seven year old always had a way of calming her down. Whether it was his look of innocence or his funny habit of carrying his wooden sword with him wherever he went she didn't know. Right now his usual visible light brown curls were tucked behind his ears and lay hidden under his green and black striped beanie. He wore a green flannel jacket, blacks pants, and brown mud books. In one hand he held his small blue backpack and in the other he held his wooden sword.

Ana motioned for him to come in and his face lit up immediately. He dropped his pack and ran into the room, Ana bent down as he flew into her arms for a hug.

"I wish you were coming!" Ben said as he hugged her like she was going to disappear forever.

Ana smiled, "We'll see each other soon. Remember to take note of everything that goes on so you can tell me everything that happened when you come back, alright?"

Ana felt his head bob up and down and then he seemed to freeze, "Are you going to look for Emrys?"

Ana smiled before gently pushing Ben away to look him in the face. Of course he absolutely loved the idea of this young man, this 'Emrys' as her sister and brother called him, showing up out of nowhere to chat and talk about medieval times as through he had been there. Eva had convinced both of them that he had existed but when she tried to introduce him to them he never showed up. Ana was certain that Eva was playing games with them but Ben still had faith.

"I'll keep an eye out for him." She said

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed as he thrust his wooden sword upwards, striking a victorious pose.

Ana snickered.

"Benjamin! Jovana! Time to go!" Her mother shouted from downstairs.

Ben ran out of the room, neglecting his backpack, and headed straight for the stairs. "Coming!" He shouted.

Ana shook her head and sighed. _This is going to be the worst summer ever._ She grabbed her suitcase and picked up Ben's backpack on her way out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**So I am in the midst of writing another story called Racing Time, a Race to Witch Mountain fanfic. However, I uploaded this story to see which one gets more attention, if any. **

**Please review if your interest has peaked with this idea.**

**I do not have an update scheduled just yet for this story, possibly next week, it depends…. on what you guys think. *nudge nudge***


End file.
